


To Love Somebody

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: By The Light Of The Moon [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Character Study, Dancing Lessons, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It felt strange to be ‘courted’ by Aloth.





	To Love Somebody

It felt strange to be ‘courted’ by Aloth. When it came to men, Nokomis found that they either ignored her, or only wanted to be with her because they wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancy. But Aloth was different, he always asked before kissing her and they hadn’t even spent the night together yet. As she pondered this, there was a gasp of pain from her dance partner.  
“Sorry Aloth. I lost focus.” She murmured as Aloth winced in pain.  
“You just need some more practise.” He assured her, guiding her to the side of the room to try again.


End file.
